


Nostalgia

by micha_alien



Category: Greta Van Fleet (Band)
Genre: F/M, Mutual Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-04
Updated: 2020-04-04
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,486
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23479540
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/micha_alien/pseuds/micha_alien
Summary: You're invited to dinner at Jake's parents' house for the first time, he shows you his childhood bedroom.
Relationships: Jake Kiszka/Reader
Kudos: 13





	Nostalgia

**Author's Note:**

> sweetkiszkadreams.tumblr.com

„Are you nervous?“, Jake asked with an amused grin at you in the passenger seat of his car. “A little”, you replied, “even though I already know your siblings. I’m just scared I’ll be awkward in front of your parents.” He snorted in response and shook his head. “Don’t worry about that. They’re gonna love you.”

You smiled and tilted your head, looking at him as he finally pulled into the driveway of his childhood home. “I can’t wait to see your old room”, you said, grabbed your phone and chapstick and got out of the car, a surge in adrenaline making your knees wobble for a second before Jake looped his arm around your waist and pulled you against his side, leaving a kiss on your forehead. “I can’t wait to fuck you in my old room.”

You laughed, and he tugged you along towards the front door where he rang the doorbell. “Do we even have time for that?”, you asked quietly, and Jake quickly smirked at you before his mother opened the door and you were preoccupied with watching her pull Jake against herself in a tight embrace, then being swept up yourself, hugging her back and already close to tears about the warm welcome before you’d even stepped into the house.

Jake’s parents were lovely, just like the rest of his family; Sam gave you a fist bump when he’d descended down the stairs, Ronnie gave you a quick hug and Josh nodded at you with a very on-brand sunny smile from where he was standing in the living room before he joined everyone at the dinner table. You had difficulty concealing your nervousness and Jake placed his hand on your knee, palm up, so you intertwined your fingers with his and let the warmth of him ground you a little bit.

It felt like the entire family had immediately accepted you as one of their own, nobody seemed to be making any sort of effort to dissemble their colorful personalities. After just a couple minutes of them goofing around, bursts of uninhibited laughter and eating dinner, you felt more at ease and leaned back in your chair, Jake’s thumb still stroking your hand on your thigh.

At some point in the conversation, you made a joke that everybody laughed about; you felt yourself blush and your cheeks get all warm as you smiled, still a little shy, but much more at ease with Jake holding your hand.

After dinner, you rose from your seat to help clear the table, but Jake waved you out of the kitchen and into the hallway. “Want me to show you the house?”, he asked, and you caught his glance at your lips. “Please”, you said, following him up the narrow stairs tucked away behind a small guest bathroom. The floorboards upstairs creaked a little bit and there were so many houseplants in the hallway, you lost count after thirteen.

Jake avoided his siblings’ bedrooms, just showed you a small room that was being used as an office space, you spotted a sewing machine and a heap of fabrics piled onto a chair in the corner, more houseplants in the windows, camera equipment and a bunch of paintings on the walls, obviously created by children, and you lingered a minute to study them.

“Artist family”, you said, and Jake chuckled. “I guess.” He looped his arms around your waist from behind and pressed himself flush against your back, then placed a soft kiss to the side of your neck, and a quiet moan escaped your throat. Jake chuckled again and kept kissing your neck, down to your shoulder. “Let me show you my old bedroom”, he said, so you turned and let him tug you one door down the hallway.

The walls were painted in a pastel turquoise tone, but there was barely any of it visible between all the posters, record covers and inlays and polaroid photos he’d put up. The single bed in the corner opposite the door was covered in a blue and white checkered quilt that looked homemade, but not in a bad way. Jake pouted when he noticed that the little guitar-shaped lamp on his bedside table didn’t work, and he turned on the string lights instead.

He sat down on the bed when you were still looking at every single one of the photos on the walls, then knelt down in front of a shelf stuffed with vinyl records and books. “Why did you leave these here? We have room for more at home”, you said, shaking your head and grinning at how they weren’t in any order whatsoever. “We can take them home some time, but we don’t have room in the car right now. And Ronnie likes to borrow some of them sometimes, didn’t wanna take that away from her, now that I’m gone almost constantly.”, he replied.

“You’re so lucky”, you said, getting back up on your feet and sitting down next to him on the bed. “In what regard?”, he asked. “Your family. They’re great, and they love you. Not everybody is blessed like that.” “That’s true. I do feel lucky. Mostly”, he said, and you laughed. “Yeah, mostly. So, what did you do in here all those years before we met? This mattress is very comfortable. Did you get to take a lot of girls up here?”, you asked with a smirk.

Jake laughed. “A few, maybe”, he said, his arm around your waist again, pulling you against his side. “And what did you do when you were alone in here?”, you asked. “Well, I played guitar a lot, or- oh. You mean-“, he said, interrupting himself by making an obscene gesture with his closed fist in his lap. “Yes.”, you said, and just smiled, “Can you show me how you did it?”

Jake blushed and looked at you with a bewildered but intrigued look on his face, glancing down at your lips again. “Let me close the door first”, he said, already rushing across the small room and slamming the door shut, turning the key in the lock as well, which made you giggle, then he joined you on the bed again.

He shifted until his back hit the headboard, and he spread his legs a little before he undid his fly. “You like watching me, don’t you?”, he asked, and you leaned back and got comfortable before you responded. “Yes. Turns me on a lot. I like watching you on stage, and I like watching you when you’re in the shower, and I like watching you touch yourself like this”, you said as his hand disappeared under the waistband of his boxer briefs. His other hand pushed his jeans down some more, making room to free himself of the layer of cotton underneath.

When he uncovered himself to you, you could see he was quickly getting hard in his hand without needing much work; but you pulled the skirt of your dress up to your waist and spread your legs nonetheless, exposing the fact that you weren’t wearing any underwear. “Oh, fuck”, he cursed, his tongue darting out to wet his lips as his eyes focused on your bare center. You watched as he started to jerk himself slowly, spreading his thighs just a bit further apart and sinking down a little into his pillows.

“That’s it, baby, get yourself off for me”, you said. “God, I wanna fuck you so bad right now”, he groaned, but did as you’d asked and kept stroking himself, slowly increasing his pace. “You will, baby, just keep going like this for a little longer”, you said, then finally joined in the fun by lowering your hand down between your thighs and dragging two fingers through your folds, gathering the wetness readily pooling there.

“I’m so wet for you, Jake”, you said, punctuating his name with a quiet moan as you started circling your clit. “Jesus, fuck”, he cursed, then let his head fall back against the wall behind him, but he kept his eyes on your hand as you buried a finger inside your walls. You pumped it in, out, a few times before adding another, and Jake’s face grew red and sweaty right in front of you. “I can’t handle you, you’re so hot, baby”, he breathed, then let out another groan, and you saw the precum beading at the head of his cock before he thumbed it away and spread it all over himself.

“You should see yourself, I can barely take it, I need you to fuck me so bad”, you whined, pulling the two fingers from your heat and circling your clit with them, slowly, making a point to tease Jake to the point of no return. “Then let me, please”, he begged. “Fuck, I wanna- I need to go down on you”; you finally huffed, quickly getting onto your front between Jake’s knees, flat on the mattress apart from your shoulders and head; you held onto his thighs, and he groaned with a final snap of his wrist before he let you take over.

You flattened, then wriggled, your tongue against the underside of the head and felt his fingers lace through your hair, holding it back behind your head. “You’re so fucking pretty”, he said, voice low with lust, and you saw his Adam’s apple bob in his throat as he leaned back, just as you closed your lips around him and slowly guided him down to the back of your throat. He groaned, tightened his grip on your hair and subtly held you in place as one of your hands closed around the base of his cock, stroking him as you pulled your head off him with a wet sound.

After taking a breath and a second to admire the sight of his face from between his thighs, you dove back down and started to bob your head in a steady rhythm. “Mmm, god, that’s so good, I love your mouth”, he mumbled, almost incoherent, and you would have smiled if you’d not had his entire cock in your mouth. You felt his hips jerk against your face, and you knew he was close with how heavy his breath was and how frequent his moans became.

You pulled back once more, your hand doing all the work for a moment. “Shh, baby, I need you to be quiet, your family’s gonna hear you”, you said, but didn’t stop jerking him with flicks of your wrist, the fingertips of your free hand digging into his thigh. “I don’t care”, he breathed, his fists in your hair tugging just slightly, just to coax you down again, and you did as you were told, continuing the blowjob, the intensifying taste of him on your tongue indicating that he was so, so close.

“Ohh, fuck, I’m gonna cum, I-“, he groaned, and you moaned against him as you picked up your pace. Pulling off one last time, for only a second, you dragged your tongue along the underside, from the base to the head. “Fuck my face, baby, cum in my mouth”, you said, then hurried to suck him into your mouth again, the intense strokes of your hand and your lips around him along with your wet warm tongue made him choke up an obscene moan.

“You want it?”, he asked, a rhetorical question at this point, but you replied by humming against him, letting him hit the back of your throat again, and you let him guide your head by your hair as he thrust his hips forward slightly. A moment later, he came hard, buried in your face, your nose barely brushing against his pubic hair, and you moaned with him, then swallowed around him as you eased off again. His grip on your hair loosened and his heaving breaths evened out after he’d come down, and he was caressing your cheeks with both his palms as you knelt up and crawled over him, kissing him hungrily.

“Sit on my face”, he breathed when you broke the kiss, staring deep into his eyes, the tip of your nose pressed against his. He held your hips as he shifted down the mattress just enough to lie completely flat on his back with enough room for you to grab the headboard for leverage. As you moved into position on his chest, his hands flat on your bare ass, you pushed the skirt of your dress out of the way so it wouldn’t cover his beautiful face between your legs.

His warm hands firmly squeezed your ass, pushing you forward, and you lowered your center down against his open mouth. He hummed against your flesh once he’d closed his lips around your clit, then began to drag his tongue through your folds, gathering your juices and drinking you down, looking up into your eyes. The warmth of his mouth alone made you whimper, and when he started to really get into it, sucking at your labia, flicking and circling your clit with his tongue and pushing your hips against him firmly, you were close to the edge within moments.

“Ohh- fuck, Jake, don’t stop”, you whined, your knuckles turning white as you held onto the headboard. Your hair cascaded down over your shoulders as you looked down into his eyes, tears of pleasure in your own as he found the exact spot that made your hips quiver and your thighs shake. “I’m gonna – fuck!”, you almost shouted, and you clamped your palm over your own mouth to muffle your following moans as your orgasm hit you like a pile of bricks.

Your hips sort of uncontrollably grinded against Jake’s open mouth, and his groans against your sensitive flesh made you gasp and squeeze your eyes shut. Your back arched and your toes curled as the last waves hit you, and he kept going until you moved away from his face, the lower half of it covered in your arousal, and he smiled at you, pulling you into an intense kiss that you wanted to never end. You indulged in each other for a while longer, before you followed him to the bathroom to get cleaned up; it was plainly obvious what you two had been doing in Jake’s room.

Instead of staying over, Jake excused the both of you for the rest of the night and drove you home, which you were thankful for. You needed a shower and a change of clothes, and he did too. You took his hand into your own on his thigh as he backed out of the driveway and into the road. “We’re so annoying”, you said, and he laughed. “I don’t think anyone minds - minded. We can’t do it like this again, though.” “I still need you to fuck me properly when we’re home.”, you said, and Jake tilted his head with a smile. “I know.”


End file.
